


How To Make Friends and Blackmail People

by Residesatshamecentral



Series: A Plague On Both Your Houses [1]
Category: SS-GB (TV)
Genre: 1950s, Photoset, fragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Residesatshamecentral/pseuds/Residesatshamecentral
Summary: Maugham and Huth have a nice little chat.





	How To Make Friends and Blackmail People

 


End file.
